


Live and in Person

by lovelydawn



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Choking, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, closet sex ???, kino is horny and yanan is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelydawn/pseuds/lovelydawn
Summary: “P-please…”“Please what baby boy? Use your words,” Yanan purred.“Touch me, please..”or kino is being a tease and works himself upbased on this video: https://twitter.com/yananielovebot/status/1119638818477314050





	Live and in Person

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Ever work of all time because i..don't write. please feel free to critique as i know some areas need some cleaning up!! also this was written at 4am because i was excited please ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes thank u ^o^

The sound of the microwave beeping echoed throughout the empty dorm. Kino sighed, removing his definitely-will-burn-your-tongue-molten-lava-level-hot leftovers. He was so, so, so, so, so incredibly bored. 

I mean, it is our day off, thought the boy as he sat down at the table. Usually he’d be playing some dumb video game with Shinwon or Hongseok, but nooooo. They just had to go shopping. The brunette rolled his eyes at the thought. Without warning, his phone went off, displaying a notification from none other than Yanan. The snapchat was cute—a video of him and Jinho-hyung holding hands as they walked down the street. Yanan and Kino weren’t exactly an item, they just slept together sometimes, so the snap was no big deal. Except it was a big deal, because everybody knew that Yanan belonged to Kino. 

“Oh,” Kino huffed, visibly annoyed. “Fine. If you want to be like that.” The younger boy was going to be a tease. Yanan had no idea what he was in for.

Kino moved to his dorm, where he quickly removed his shirt. The boy snapped a picture of his sweatpants, careful to capture the very obvious outline of his dick. “lonely,” he captioned it, and sent the risqué picture to Jinho, who would definitely open it in front of Yanan. Not soon after, he received a call.

“Kino-ya~” exclaimed Yanan over the phone. “Jinho and I are having a movie night after the VLIVE, so I won’t be able to come over tonight.”

“Okay,” sighed the younger boy. “Yeah, no, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Yanan really had no idea what he was in for.

— 

The outfit was unassuming enough—a black tshirt (that was only ever so slightly too tight), a baseball cap, and a pair of shorts that he usually wouldn’t wear on a live. Tonight, though, was another story. He had to capture the attention of the older boy somehow, and obviously his incredible charm wasn’t doing much. Kino nodded to himself, turning around in the mirror to get a better view of his ass before walking to the room where the group was hosting the live.

As the boys filed in, Kino noticed a few of them already staring. He blushed slightly, used to the attention but still feeling nervous under the spotlight. Yanan, however, seemed to be looking at everyone but the brunette. Okay, he thought, two could play that game. 

“Wooseokie~~” Kino chimed at the towering maknae. “Didya get anything at the mall today?”

Wooseok blushed, shyly blurting out a, “yes..,panties..”

Kino’s eyes lit up instantly. This was his chance. “Oh? You’ll have to model for me some time.”

The youngest boy’s face went beet red, as Yanan perked up at the dancer’s flirtatious remarks. “Kino,” said a familiar, commanding tone. “Come here.” Kino strode toward Yanan obediently; he would have been embarrassed by how fast he walked if he wasn’t so invested. 

“Yananieeee,” Kino whined, begging for attention as he crawled onto the older boy’s lap. 

“Shh, the live’s about to start.”

— 

The live was going on f o r e v e r. It’s like the rest of the boys could just not. stop. talking. Usually, Kino liked lives; he loved interacting with Universe and goofing off with his bandmates. But the brunette was getting antsy. At first it was on purpose—bouncing a little too much when he laughed, shifting around constantly in Yanan’s lap—but now…now his erection had grown in anticipation and was bothering him more than he’d like to admit.

“Yanan,” Kino whispered, shifting his weight once again.

“I know,” Yanan replied. “Be patient. And please stop moving.”

Kino giggled, bouncing in the tall boy’s lap. “Say please.”

“Baby,” Kino gulped, the pet name going straight to his dick. “Stop it.”

Testing the waters, the younger boy began shifting his weight once again, the feel of Yanan’s dick becoming more and more prominent. “Hyunggu. I mean it.” Kino couldn’t take it anymore. Not when he used his real name. He was putty in Yanan’s hands. Trying to pay attention to the rest of the boys, Kino sat still. 

He made at face in reaction to one of the boy’s goofy stories, then caught a glimpse of himself in the viewfinder. He looked so needy and he hadn’t even realized it. His pupils were so large, and his cheeks were flushed red. He watched as Yanan absentmindedly threw his arm around his neck, snaking his hand slowly toward the base of his throat. He parted his lips slightly, breathing out a shaky breath and exposing his neck, fully ready to be choked, live, in front of thousands of people. Yanan leaned toward the brunette’s ear, preparing to suck on the lobe. The older boy looked up at the last second, noticed the camera, and withdrew. Kino couldn’t take it.

“Ihavetogotothebathroom,” he blurted out as he ran out of the room. He immediately ran into the first empty room he saw, slamming the door behind him. Breathing heavily, the brunette ran his hand over his now too tight shorts, feeling his cock throb underneath his touch. He let out a strangled moan, frustrated that it was his own touch, rather than the taller boy’s. As if it were magic, Yanan knocked on the door. 

“Kino-ya, will you open the door?” It was more of a command then a question. 

Kino nodded, not caring that Yanan couldn’t see, and gently opened the door. “Poor baby,” Yanan said upon first look at the younger boy. “You’re so worked up.”

Kino nodded once again, tears threatening to fall from the corners of his eyes. “Let me help you, baby.” Yanan hummed, pushing the boy against the wall. The older boy went immediately to Kino’s neck, sucking marks into the sensitive skin. Kino whimpered as Yanan grinded onto his painfully hard erection. 

“P-please…”

“Please what baby boy? Use your words,” Yanan purred. 

“Touch me, please..” 

Yanan obliged, snaking his hand into the dancer’s boxers, stroking him slow enough to keep him on edge. With his spare hand, the older boy caressed Kino’s face, bringing him in to a kiss. Kino sucked Yanan’s bottom lip between his teeth before plunging his tongue into the taller boy’s mouth, deepening the kiss. Yanan’s hand slowly migrated downward, before settling at the base of the younger boy’s neck. He squeezed tightly, causing Kino to moan loudly. 

“Shh, kitten,” Yanan whispered. “The live is still on.” 

Kino nodded understandingly before planting wet kisses on Yanan’s neck. “Yananie..” Kino gasped, “please…more.”

“You have to be quiet, though. Can you do that for me, princess?” Kino nodded, holding back a moan. The taller boy ran his hands up the smaller boy’s thighs before reaching for his shorts. Yanan pulled off the younger man’s bottoms and got down on his knees in one swift motion. The sight of Yanan on his knees, ready to do anything to please his boy almost made Kino come. 

Yanan slowly licked a strip up Kino’s aching cock, from the base to the head, before taking Kino’s entire length. The brunette bit his fist, attempting to be quiet. Yanan continued to bob his head up and down, swallowing all of Kino almost every time. 

“B-baby..” Kino looked down, pulling desperately at Yanan’s hair, “feels so good.”

Yanan began moving faster, incorporating his hands by playing with the younger boy’s balls. 

“F-fuck, Yanan. Gonna come. Soon,” Kino managed to utter, just moments before he was spurting strings of hot, sticky substance down Yanan’s throat. “Fuck, sorry.”

“S’okay,” Yanan wiped his mouth as he stood up. “We should probably get back to the live, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Kino replied breathlessly, “yeah, probably.”


End file.
